


Getting Lost In You

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [29]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice helps him get rid of it, Alice in linegrie, Blowjobs, F/M, FP has some repressed anger, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, falice - Freeform, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: This is pure smut. If that's not your thing this one shot might not be for you!
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Kudos: 8





	Getting Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. If that's not your thing this one shot might not be for you!

It might have been Thanksgiving, there was one thing FP Jones wasn't thankful for at all. He was still trying to calm down from his outburst barely an hour ago to the one and only Hiram Lodge. He really thought he had his temper under control, but something inside him had snapped. How could he sit and listen to the one who had tried to kill his very own son?

One thing was for sure— he wasn't going to keep doing his dirty work. He had done that for years and it was time to get his own autonomy back. Still, he wondered what would have happened if Alice hadn't been the one to calm him down. He was almost sure he could have slit his throat with that broken bottle of glass.

Alice had insisted on driving them home, after she had seen the still dazed look in his eyes. She had tried to catch his eyes, but he had stared out of the car window, his forehead still in a dangerous frown. It seemed like for the very first time she had no idea how to make things better for him. Maybe giving him a moment to breathe while she safely drove them home was enough for now.

After entering the house, FP had gone off to their bedroom immediately. He wished he could find the words to talk to her, but he was too angry to even describe his frustration to this awful man. He wasn't sure anyone would understand— not even Alice.

She looked at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed and let himself fall backwards with a big sigh and a soft thud. As much as he wanted to be able to talk to her, she wanted to be able to do something for him. And as she looked at her boyfriend, she suddenly had the perfect idea to help him relax. In a way, it was the only thing she could think of that could help him forget about Hiram for a bit. Alice turned around to the bathroom, catching FP's attention.

"Where are you going? Are you mad?" He asked her a little insecure, pushing himself up on his elbows this time.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second." She sent him a small smile, assuring him that he had nothing to worry about.

He stared at her a little confused, but didn't object to her statement. She took a little longer than anticipated, so when she returned, FP was neatly folding his flannel. The squeak of their bedroom door caught his attention.

His eyes nearly budged out of his head as he was met by Alice standing in the threshold, her lips blood red and dark lace lingerie accenting her body perfectly. Through the very thin fabric he could see her breasts in the most beautiful way, immediately creating a very natural response of his very own body.

He scanned her body all the way up and down from her kissable lips, down to the black lace that curved her boobs, then drifting down to the see through fabric of her panties that he wanted to rip off her body, ending with her long legs that were being supported by dark heels. She was a sight for sore eyes and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed right there and then.

Alice smiled mischievously when she noticed how he was rendered speechless by the way she looked. She had to admit, this set she had kept a secret for a special occasion and though they hadn't anything to celebrate, he definitely needed an outlet for his repressed feelings. She was more than willing to distract him for as long as he needed. 

"Like what you see, Forsythe?" She whispered in a low breath, as she slowly made her way towards him step by step, her heels clicking on the floor.

FP didn't blink, afraid to miss even the tiniest seconds of Alice looking like this— _and it was all just for him_. Her eyes however, had drifted down to the now definitely noticeable arousal in his pants.

"Hell yeah I do." He growled, his eyes following her every move up until she was standing right in front of him, his lip barely an inch away from hers.

"I have a way for you to make that repressed anger useful." She teased with a smirk on her face.

As close as she was, she could almost hear his heart beat out of his chest and his breath on her cheek. Alice knew how much he wanted to kiss her, but how patiently he was waiting for her sign.

"What are you suggesting?" He played along, with his signature smirk now appearing on her face.

FP wanted nothing more than to touch her, and with her dressed in the hottest set of lingerie that he had ever seen made it almost impossible to control himself.

She leant in until her lips could reach his ear. Her fingers started to play with the waistline of his pants, and she could feel his erection growing against the palm of her hand.

"You get to call _all_ the shots tonight. You can do to me _whatever_ you want." She whispered closely, before she smiled and playfully took his earlobe in her mouth to tug on it.

That dirty promise almost drove him over the edge instantly. FP let out a sound that was a mix of both a growl and a moan as he grabbed her thighs and scooped her up. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist in a reflex, the heels now pressing into his back.

When he grinded his own erection against her crotch to create some friction, she had to stifle a moan of growing arousal between her legs. He knew exactly what to do to get her soaking wet in no time.

FP had alway been pretty dominant in the bedroom, mostly because she liked not having to take the lead in that one aspect of her life. But tonight was different. Tonight she was all his, under his complete control. And though she did this for him, she couldn't stop herself from being excited about getting to live out her dirty fantasy.

Without giving both of them time to speak, FP roughly pushed her against the wall, creating a loud bang. As if he had almost taken himself by surprise he wanted to ask if she was okay, but Alice just smiled and pulled her arms around his neck to finally fuse their lips together.

It took him only a matter of seconds before he bit her bottom lip, gaining himself access to play with her pillow soft tongue as they immediately melted together in a passionate filled kiss. Kissing Alice was one of his most favorite things to do, but when she looked so insanely sexy like she did right now, he wanted to taste so much more.

"Take off your clothes." Alice mumbled completely out of breath after she broke their kiss to look at him.

"Thought I was calling the shots tonight." He growled back, his hands squeezing her ass whilst he was still holding her up against the wall.

"Can't fuck me with your clothes on, can you?" She winked suggestively and grinded against his erection through the denim of his jeans, to remind him that she could feel perfectly well how much he wanted her.

"You're gonna pay for that, Alice." FP groaned lowly, his lips so close to her ear that she felt herself getting wetter by even hearing the sound of his voice.

He turned her away from the wall to make his way towards their bed and roughly threw her down, now a little less afraid that he was hurting her. If she wanted for him to take the shots tonight, he'd definitely live up to that promise. In any other situation he would have been worried about overstepping, but the arousal in her voice and one look in her eyes was enough for him to know that this was exciting her more than she'd admit out loud.

"Tell me, FP. How are you going to punish me?" She laid down horizontally on the bed, her legs spread widely for him to cradle in between. As anticipated, he hovered over her and made room for himself, still fully clothed.

"Oh baby, first I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'll see stars." He kissed her hard and then unexpectedly pulled away, leaving her breathless and reaching for his lips again.

"After that I'll punish you the way you deserve." He squeezed her thighs and moved himself a little bit down on the bed, until he was right where he wanted to be.

Even when she'd say that she wasn't as turned on as he was, he could prove her statement wrong by simply looking at the wet panties right in front of his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice was growing impatient and pushed herself up a little to see why he wasn't taking any action.

However, her question made him stand up to his knees with a furrowed eye-brow.

"Getting impatient, are we?" He looked straight into her eyes and fought a smirk as he saw the frustrated look on her face. She might look giving him complete power, she was still _Alice_ after all.

"Looks like you have trouble listening to what I say, huh?" FP took a few steps backwards, followed by Alice eyes who were only growing darker with lust.

He turned around to their walk-in closet and searched for something where from Alice's point of view, she couldn't see what it was. As he moved back to the bed she noticed the tie hanging in his hand, her imagination already running wild with whatever he could do to her.

"Turn to the headboard." He instructed her. Alice stayed silent and did exactly as he said. Her head could rest on their pillows now, giving her a little bit more support.

She expected him to climb over her to tie her hands up, but to her surprise he laid the piece of fabric down onto the bed and grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head.

But it wasn't just his shirt. Quickly after, his socks, jeans and at last his boxers were discarded from his body. Alice swallowed when she saw how hard his dick was for her already and her right hand involuntarily made her way down to her panties to give herself at least a little friction release.

"Don't touch yourself. That's my job." He warned her sternly as he slowly walked her way and grabbed the tie from the side of the bed.

She immediately took her hand back and wanted to command him to get down to business, but had to remind herself that tonight was about him.

FP crawled up the bed with the tie between his teeth, smirking up at her as much as he could. He could easily stop face to face and tease her a little, but his idea was way more fun. Instead, he sat up his knees while he grabbed her wrist and roughly pushed them above her head. In their new position, his dick was now so close to her face, that she couldn't resist pressing a kiss on the head.

She looked up innocently to see if he was going to correct her, but as he tied her hands together he just growled, sounding like encouragement. Alice went a bit further this time, taking him into her mouth as much as she could and sucking hard enough for her to feel how much he was throbbing with arousal. It looked like FP was distracted for a little bit, but he quickly got himself together.

"You get to do that babe, but it's your turn first." He pulled his body away from her mouth and crawled down the bed so his face was now directly facing hers.

"Suck on my fingers and make them nice and wet for me." FP stuck his middle and index finger out to her hand and held them in front of her mouth, making it easy for her to do exactly as she was told.

Alice smirked, a hint of red lipstick still on her lips after he had kissed almost everything away. She took his fingers in her mouth tauntingly slow. His dick twitched against her thigh, making her look up at him devilishly before releasing the two fingers. 

"Like that?" She smiled, a hint of innocence and mischief in her voice.

But FP didn't answer, instead he shoved his hand into her panties and immediately slid his fingers through her folds, feeling how extremely wet she was for him.

He laughed a little. "So wet for me when I haven't even touched you."

His lips attached to her neck, making Alice close her eyes and whimper in pleasure. She wanted to hold him, scratch his back with her acrylic nails, but was reminded by the tie that was holding her wrists together.

While his lips left several hickeys that would be bruising for days, no matter how softly his tongue tried to soothe the little bites, his fingers slowly entered her, making Alice gasp involuntarily.

The little moans she made got him firmed up even more and he was already fantasizing about her faintly red colored lips around his member.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed in her ear, his pattern only quickening.

"Taste me, FP. Please." Alice whimpered, her eyes closed as his lips were now making their way down to her breasts, who were waiting for him in their black lace push-up bra.

FP removed his fingers and she immediately let out a moan of disappointment by missing the skin contact. His hands grabbed her sides and he slowly kissed his way down from her boobs, to her stomach, down to her panties.

And though he could tease her the whole night, he decided to give her exactly what she had been asking for. He hooked his fingers in her panties and dragged them down to her ankles, finally seeing his she was glistening with wetness in front of his eyes.

"If you don't—" Alice started to protest when he, again, was taking too long for her liking, but was cut short when he licked up her slit.

She moaned loudly when he really started to drive her crazy with his tongue, but it wasn't until he started to suck on her clit that her legs really started to shake.

Then, he suddenly pulled back to look up at her with a smirk, while she was already out of breath. It still surprised her that even in such a short time he could get her worked up like this.

Before diving right back into his favorite place, he crawled up the bed a little until he could reach her hands and slowly freed her wrists from being tied together. Suddenly softening, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips as if he wanted to check that they were still okay.

"Take off your bra. I want to see all of you." He whispered, before getting back up on his knees, while she pushed herself up on her elbows to slowly reach for the claps of her lingerie.

FP grabbed his throbbing member into his hands and slowly stroke himself up and down as he watched her getting naked in front of his eyes, now finally seeing the body that had been driving his imagination wild ever since they were teens.

He grabbed her ankles and slowly dragged her down again and looked up at her to make sure they wouldn't be breaking eye contact as he once again attached his lips to her clit, ready to make her whole body tremble in a way they had never done before.

Alice's hands came to rest in the curly hairs of the back of his head while he slowly brought her to her peak. He could hear her breathing getting uncontrollable and by the way her eyes were rolling back into her head he knew that she was close— _very close._

"Beg for me, Alice." He growled, as he struggled to pull back to look up at her with her wetness on his lips.

"Make me cum, FP. Or I'll strangle you." She commanded husky, barely being able to keep her eyes open. FP smirked down at her and dove right back in, ready to give her exactly what she craved.

To get the effect he wanted to have on her he knew exactly what to do to drive her over the edge. His hands let go off her thighs momentarily and reached up to her boobs, to take both of them roughly into his hands. As soon as he started to roll her nipples between his fingers, it was over for her.

Both the sensations of his fingers on one of the most sensitive parts of her body and his tongue on her clit made her cum so hard that she cried it out in pleasure. Alice involuntarily tugged on his hair to ground herself, while he slowed down the pace of his tongue to help her get back on earth.

"Stars, huh?" He smiled cockily as he hovered over her, his dick throbbing even harder than before after feeling her come so hard on his tongue.

Alice giggled and pulled him down for a kiss, momentarily melting into their moment of just being content by kissing one another. However, by now FP was almost bursting and as far as he was concerned he was still the one in charge.

"You know what would be a pretty sight?" He mumbled between kisses. Alice pulled back, her hands still on his cheeks. She raised a mischievous eye-brow.

"You on your knees in front of me, while I look at you as you have that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my dick." He whispered, feeling his cheeks redden a little. Though FP had never been a shy person, getting to live out all his fantasies with her wasn't something he got every day.

"Whatever you wish," She grinned at him, just before she playfully pushed him aside so he could be the one to lay on his back.

FP wasn't the only one to take care of her, Alice secretly loved doing this for him just as much. Maybe it was because he was being extra dominant tonight that she was this turned on, but the sight of his erection right in front of her got her whole body to shiver in excitement.

Normally, Alice would pay him back for teasing her the way she did, but tonight she knew that it wasn't time to wait. As soon as she lowered her head down and wrapped her lips around his cock, his hands came to tangle in her golden blonde locks.

He was very lucky that the kids weren't home, as the moan he let out could have been heard behind the thin walls of their bedroom. Although he felt like closing his eyes and focusing on the sparks of electricity that she created through his body, he fought to keep them open and see how the beautiful blonde that he finally had the honor to call his again, was sucking him off like it was saving her very last breath.

" _Fuck_ _—_ _Alice_. This feels so good." FP growled out, now unable to keep his eyes open as he felt his legs shake, a sign that his body was preparing for his orgasm.

Alice now added her hand to stroke his dick over and over again, speeding up the pace of her mouth and just before he was about to cum, she let go of him. FP groaned and looked up at her with a furrowed eye-brow.

"You're not getting off that easily, FP." She answered his unasked question with a grin.

She had promised to help him forget about tonight and for him to use his anger in their advantage, and though she trusted that he would never cross her boundaries, she felt the need to be the one to take control for the last part.

FP swallowed, realizing that the tables suddenly seemed to have turned. However, he didn't mind for her to take over for the next little bit. He loved seeing this side of her. He pushed himself up until his back was resting against the headboard and grabbed his member in his hand again, watching her as she climbed up again, making her way to him.

Her hands snaked around his neck as she straddles his lap, their lips inches apart from each other. She could still see the faint red color from kissing her breathless on his lips. Alice cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly before setting herself in just the right position.

"God, Alice. You're my dream woman. Always have been." FP whispered, suddenly getting way more romantic with her. Alice teared up and gave him a sweet smile, as she was rendered speechless.

She grabbed his cock into her hands and lined him up with her entrance before sinking down on him at a snail's pace. Both of them gasped for air as they were finally melting together after building the tension up for far too long.

Alice started to ride him exactly slow enough for him to be driven crazy. By the frustrated groan he let out as he watched her sink down on him over and over again told her that her little plan was working.

"Teasing me again, are you?" FP growled, already planning on getting her back for that. Alice giggled, which was quickly stifled when FP's teeth reached for her bottom lip and tugged on it just enough for it to be playful, but not enough for it to hurt.

His hips started to buck to quicken the pace, quickly met by Alice who followed his lead as she was driving herself insane with her own little teasing game. The rougher he got with her, the louder their moans became, both telling one another without words how much the other was turning them on. He started to suck bruises into the skin on her collarbone and only pulled back to let his hand come down roughly on her ass.

Alice gasped, but was only spurred on even more by his assertiveness. "You like that, don't you?" FP growled when he saw the lust in her eyes growing even more.

"Do that again," She panted, a smirk on her lips as she kept on riding him. FP immediately obliged and smacked her ass once more, another gasp filling their bedroom.

Though FP wanted this to last the whole night, he felt that he was getting close. In one swift move he turned them over, laying Alice flat on her back into the pillows. His lips were reaching for hers as they breathed in each other's pants as he thrusted into her as hard and thorough as he could, making sure he would hit her deepest spot. 

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." It was nothing more than a whisper, as barely a few seconds after his warning FP came inside her with a loud groan. Alice had her legs tightly wrapped around his middle but now relaxed them a little, as he softly collapsed on top of her.

She laid to rest him there for a bit, her soft manicured hands combing through his freshly shampooed locks. As his breathing got more steady and his body was rising up and down from coming back to earth, Alice was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep with his head on her chest.

But then he slowly rolled besides her and kept her as close as he could possibly do. His strong muscular arms were wrapped around her tiny waist and his fingers started to absentmindedly trace her spine. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" FP asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm okay. Are you?" She pushed back just the slightest bit to be able to look up at him, so she could see in his eyes whether he was speaking the truth or not.

"Thanks to you I am. This was nice. I know it might not solve anything, but I'm happy I can get lost in you every once in a while when things don't seem okay." He teared up a little as his hand slowly made its way from her spine up to her hair to play with her blonde locks.

"You can always get lost in me, for whatever reason. Okay?" She promised him sweetly, knowing that even after a moment they just shared, they would talk to get to the root of what was bothering him.

"I love you so much." He whispered, before leaning down to press a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled back, before settling securely in his arms, so they could fall asleep exactly like this— safe and sound with each other.


End file.
